


Pump Up the Volume

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Loud Sex, M/M, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for prompts on Tumblr, and this is what I got:<br/>hazelandglasz replied to your post: What about klaine being extra noisy just to piss off santana?<br/>kurtsies replied to your post: *gently pushes a desperate noisy lil bottom!blaine* in your direction sssh go to her blaine just go to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump Up the Volume

Blaine figured that with Rachel out of the loft, he and Kurt would have more opportunities for alone time during his biweekly visits. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

“Doesn’t she go out?” Blaine whispers. He’s pressed to Kurt’s side on the couch and Santana is occupying Kurt’s other side with her legs stretched out over both of them.

“I heard that,” Santana says, digging her heel hard into Blaine’s thigh. “It’s not like you two have any plans either, so shut it.”

Out the corner of his eye, Blaine sees Kurt glaring at the television. Blaine knows that Kurt has been trying to keep things civil between Santana and Rachel, which also involves trying not to upset either of them. He also knows that if they have to spend his last night in New York trying to have the quietest sex possible – again – while Santana yells at them from across the loft to keep it down, he’ll probably lose his mind. It’s not like he’s some sex-crazed maniac or anything. He just wants to be intimate with his fiancé without commentary, and he’s sure it’s grating on Kurt’s nerves too.

“Blaine’s got a point, Santana,” Kurt tries. “Maybe going out for a little while would be good for you.”

“Why, so you can rub your boy toy’s gel helmet as foreplay and proceed to whisper kindergarten-level dirty words while you make sweet love that’s more vanilla than Taylor Swift’s butt cheeks?” Santana retorts and kicks her knee up against Kurt’s chest. “I’ll pass.”

“Fine,” Kurt says, pushing Santana’s legs up and standing from the couch. He marches to the kitchen, boots pounding on the floor harder than usual, and loudly pulls out a small tub of ice cream and a spoon. He’d already demolished two pints since Blaine’s been there, and all that sugar can’t be good for his nerves, Blaine thinks.

He looks over at Santana, who is looking much too proud of herself. And really, it’s not the first time she’s commented on their sex life. Not that she’s been right about any of it. Blaine does sympathize with her, he does, but he’s there to spend time with Kurt, first and foremost.

Blaine gets up and walks over to Kurt, gently removing the spoon from his mouth. When Kurt starts to protests, he silences him with a hard kiss that tastes of cookie dough. “Come on,” he says, and Kurt follows him toward the bedroom, ice cream forgotten on the counter.

As soon as the curtain closes, Blaine is grabbing for Kurt’s hips, pulling him to the bed and dragging him down while nipping at his neck.

“What are you doing?” Kurt whispers, pointing toward the direction of the couch, where Santana is cackling at something on TV. “She’ll hear us! Or worse, she’ll try to watch!”

Blaine rolls them over so he’s straddling Kurt’s thighs. “Kurt, I understand that she’s going through some stuff, but we’ve been walking on eggshells since I’ve arrived,” he says quietly, palming at Kurt through his pants. “I think it’s time that we do something for us, don’t you?”

“But Santana – “

“I better not hear anything kinky over there!” Santana shouts. “Oh wait, nevermind! Carry on with your super secret cuddles!”

That seems to wipe away all of Kurt’s restraint, because no more than five minutes later, Blaine is completely naked, Kurt’s mouth latched onto his neck while three fingers pump in and out of his ass.

“Kurt, _Kurt_ , oh _god_ ,” Blaine moans. He hears something crash against the other side of Kurt’s shelves. It sounds like a plastic bottle was thrown at them, and if Kurt wasn’t taking him apart with his mouth and tongue and fingers, he would have laughed. He makes eye contact with Kurt, and the smirk he sees on Kurt’s face seals an unspoken agreement.

Kurt removes his fingers and grabs for a condom, and then as he’s rolling it on, Santana yells, “That’s it? Not even worth my mild discomfort.”

Blaine opens his mouth to respond in defense of his stamina, but then Kurt’s grabbing his legs and practically throwing them onto his shoulders. The fire in Kurt’s eyes is blazing, burning hot and furious, and Blaine loves it when Kurt gets this riled up. Kurt thrusts against him a few times, groaning loudly, and then he lines himself up properly and pushes in.

“Oh god, Blaine, you feel so _good_ ,” Kurt whines, grinding his hips slightly as Blaine adjusts.

“Move, move, you need to move,” Blaine says, slapping his palms against the wall at the head of the bed and using his arms to brace himself. Kurt doesn’t hesitate, quickly building up to a punishing rhythm.

“Yeah, like that, _come on_ , harder,” Blaine shouts, his cock bobbing against his stomach, begging to be touched. “Fuck me, Kurt, _fuck me_.”

“God, Blaine, your ass is fucking perfect,” Kurt moans, fingertips pressing hard into Blaine’s thighs as he slams his hips forward. “So tight, so fucking hot.”

“Oh my god, shut up already!” Santana yells, but neither of them are really listening, nor do they care.

Kurt slips out of his ass and drops Blaine’s legs to the side, and then pulls Blaine up and over until he’s on his hands and knees. Blaine feels Kurt rubbing the head of his cock against his hole, and he quickly concludes that he’s marrying the biggest tease in the history of _ever_.

“Kurt, come on, put it in, please please, ah!” Blaine wails as Kurt sinks back in, and the room again fills with the sounds of their loud grunts and moans, sweat slick skin smacking together as Kurt grabs Blaine’s hips in a bruising hold and fucks into him with abandon.

“Fuck, Blaine, gonna come so fucking hard, oh god!”

“Yeah, yeah, Kurt, oh _Kurt_ , right there, right there, oh fuck, there!” Blaine reaches for his cock and begins stroking himself, his orgasm building quickly.

“B-Blaine, oh god _ohmygod_ , Blaine,” Kurt stammers, his rhythm starting to falter, and Blaine knows he’s just as close.

“Kurt, fuckfuckfuck, _yes_!” Blaine screams, coming harder than he has in a long time, spilling out over his fist and groaning as Kurt keeps pounding into him.

“So fucking good, so good, I – I’m gonna, oh Christ, Blaine!” Kurt cries out, holding Blaine’s hips tightly and grinding in as his pulses deep inside him. Blaine whimpers, still not over his own mind-blowing orgasm, and then Kurt is collapsing on top of him, draped over his back. They’re both breathing like they’d just run a marathon, and Blaine feels completely boneless, but they manage to move after a minute and flop onto the bed in a tangled heap.

Santana suddenly pulls the curtain open, and Kurt yelps, tugging his comforter over him and Blaine to try to maintain some shred of dignity. Blaine chooses to ignore the wet spot on his back.

“I hate you both,” Santana says. “If it happens again, I will hose you down with water so cold your sparkly, treasure troll babies will be born with hypothermia.”

She stomps away and Blaine bursts into giggles, Kurt joining him a second later.

“I’ll never hear the end of this,” Kurt says, burying his face into the pillow. “Oh god, what have we done?”

Blaine rubs his back soothingly and kisses his shoulder. “I’d say it was worth it.”

Kurt lifts his head and plants a quick kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “Totally worth it.”


End file.
